


Simple Words

by Lokisgame



Series: Between Life And Death [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Episode: s05e02 Redux II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Mulder took hers in both of his, and brought her knuckles to his lips. He still couldn't believe it.





	Simple Words

Skinner left hours ago. In that time Mulder managed to calm down, get his shit together and even return a few smiles the nurses sent his way. Good news traveled fast.  
The door opened and Bill Scully appeared in the corridor again, Mrs. Scully close after him.  
"Goodnight honey," he heard her say to Scully, one hand on the doorknob, "rest, you need your strength."  
"'Night mom." Scully replied quietly as Bill glared at Mulder, still; it was well past 10pm.  
Mrs. Scully shut the door and puling on her coat, saw him in the chair, just as was 3 hours ago.  
"Fox, go home" she said tenderly, not looking at her son who turned the glare up to eleven, "this was a long day for you as well." The care in her tone made his eyes water.  
"I will, Mrs. Scully," he got up politely, but she closed the distance to put her arms around him, kissed his cheek while at it.  
"Please, just Maggie," she said as he returned the hug, ignoring Bill and the world at large.  
"Okay," Mulder chuckled, covering the lump that grew in his throat suddenly, "goodnight, Maggie."  
"Goodnight Fox," she smiled, letting him go. Bill went after her without a word or nod. 

He watched them go until they got on the elevator, then knocked on Scully's door. She was just settling back in bed, and upon seeing him she looked glad and concerned, reaching out for his hand.  
Mulder took hers in both of his, and brought her knuckles to his lips. He still couldn't believe it. He looked at her, her sunken cheeks, circles beneath her eyes, her collar bones sticking out. All evidence of an engineered disease that could be turned on and off, and he had no idea who held the switch now. If last night all hope seemed lost, now hope was all he saw in her eyes. She was alive, and she was smiling, and her hand was warm and dry.  
"So, how about those Yankees, huh?" she joked and he broke apart, laughed and sobbed at the same time. Tears were running down his cheeks, uncontrollably, as he fell into her arms.  
The emotions were too much, pain mixed with joy, the things he kept, the things he lost, his world turning upside down, it all came crashing down.  
She held him tight and he felt her laugh through tears of her own, coming in thick and fast while she stroked his back.  
He let go, and hands free, took her face in both of them, crushing her lips with a kiss for a few heartbeats before kissing away her tears.  
"Stop, stop crying," he whispered between kisses, "you're okay, you're fine."  
She laughed and let him do it, accepting the softness of his lips and the prickly stubble on his chin, giving back a kiss or two when he brushed past her lips. Mulder wasn't sure if the tears were hers or his, but they were all sweet. He slowed down and pulled her back into his arms, hiding his face in her neck, unable to let go.  
"Thank you," she said softly, holding on.  
"Don't" he whispered, arms closing a bit tighter.  
"Thank you," she repeated, hand on his cheek making him look up. The guilt was still there, written all over his face.  
"Scully," he looked away, but her touch forced his gaze back on her.  
"Thank you," she whispered a third time, and pressed her lips to his this time. Gentle and sweet, he gave back the kiss, accepting her words wordlessly. And once he did, she opened her mouth, caught his lip and broke the kiss in half to share it. Their eyes fell shut when the tips of their tongues brushed. Venturing deeper, they breathed in tastes and exhaled touch. The smooth silk of his hair, the warm skin of her back, a moment of us, instead of you and I. It lasted seconds, or perhaps a lifetime, but they kissed until their minds calmed down.  
Scully pulled him down, between the hospital sheets, he didn't fight. Mulder held her close, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank DD and Miss Subways, for making me write again.


End file.
